Frozen Promise
by artemis-nz
Summary: A near-tragedy occurs, and from it, a promise between brother and sister is born. Non-slash Lia/D'Eon.


**This actually took me weeks to write - for whatever reason, it became a very difficult piece to complete. I'm hoping that hasn't effected the overall quality and that people still enjoy the read. :)**

* * *

A pale girl with golden hair made a striking figure in cold, frozen winter. She knew it, which is why she wore her favourite red dress even though nobody else was around to witness but her brother. It made her loose hair more pronounced, her skin more palely dramatic, her lips and wind-reddened cheeks more vivid. Lia wasn't a vain person by nature, d'Eon knew, but rather someone who liked to experiment a little, mix things up, play with the very nature of things. Act like a man.

She had been outraged when her brother had said that, and declared loudly that if she seemed to act like a man, it was because the other women of the court (not to mention a fair few of the men), were simply overly feminine to make her contrast with them as she did. D'Eon wisely didn't say anything more on the matter, because she had that dangerous glint in her eye, not to mention a sword within reach. This was the girl-rapidly-transforming-into-woman who spoke with a clear conviction, and who could hold an argument with any other well-to-do noble and win, and who could back up her words just as well with a sword should she be put to the test.

Lia took out her sword now as if she read his mind, swinging at the wind, or else a opponent invisible to anyone but her. Perhaps she was frustrated still (as d'Eon knew she always would be), at not being able to freely carry around a sword. Whilst there was no law prohibiting a woman carrying around a weapon, it quite simply was not done. While d'Eon was free to wear a sword on his hip as a mere day-to-day practice, Lia would never have that freedom - and constantly brooded at being someone who would always be a lady first, and only then a swords-woman behind closed doors. And although she told no-one, d'Eon knew that Lia compensated for this lack of freedom by hiding daggers up her sleeve or, if she was feeling particularly mutinous, down her bodice.

"Isn't it all so_ridiculous!_"

Her words cut the air like that very dagger.

"Isn't what all ridiculous?"

"This!" She swing with her sword again, furious. "I practice with a sword now for all to see even in a dress - if anyone was around to see, at least - and everyone would pretend to look the other way. But if I were to walk up the steps to court... ! Can you imagine the fuss people would make? It would be almost as bad as if a sword-wielding revolutionary ran up the steps screaming for His Majesty's head."

D'Eon watched her as she punctuated her words with more slashes, each as fluid in movement at the last. "Perhaps they're nervous because all the men know you could beat them in a dual", he said, trying to cheer her up.

Lia's mouth quirked up at the corners for a moment before she frowned again. "If that were really so, I'd challenge them all now and be done with it. No, it's because I'm a _woman._" The final word was spat out with distaste, as if even saying it was something that galled her.

"Then maybe it's just because you wear a dress", he suggested. "How are you supposed to wear a sword with a dress?"

"My reception at court would be even worse if I were dressed as a man and carrying a sword around", she pointed out, and smirked in bitter victory as d'Eon nodded, not able to argue the point. "It's all a big joke, you know?" she carried on. "They don't mind little shows where I dress in shirt, trousers and boots and fight with everyone else - it's seen as something slightly eccentric and they treat it like it's some sort of play... which it is, I suppose. Showing off one's sword skills, seeing who can best who and which one comes out on top; just a little fun on a summer's afternoon. But in the end, no matter how good my own skills are, there's not a single person who would take me seriously with a sword. I win most duals because they're all too busy trying to hold back their laughter at fighting a woman in the first place!"

"Or they're too scared because they know how good you are, woman or no", d'Eon pointed out, now attempting to soothe her.

"Too scared to take a proper swing at me because they're afraid of hurting me, you mean. Because all woman are delicate, fragile creatures, obviously." She snorted and dropped her arm, letting the tip of her sword touch the ground. In one of her mercurial mood swings, all the fight seemed to drain out of her in one breath and she sighed, now morose. "No, dear brother. The fact of the matter is, nobody will ever take any woman seriously with any weapon, irregardless of strength or skill."

"_I_ take you seriously." It seemed important to d'Eon to say, seeing Lia look so suddenly defeated - yet knowing that there could be no real protest against anything she had said.

Lia grinned at him, and the sword was pointed in his direction this time. "I know you do", she said, grateful. "You're something of an eccentric yourself, aren't you."

He took out his own sword, then, because he knew what she wanted. She lunged at him as soon as he was ready in her own unique style, catching him off guard as usual and making him back-pedal in order to avoid her blade. She laughed, enjoying the freedom she had while nobody else was around to stare and point and say something about a woman with a sword holding her own, even besting a man. It was important to her, this freedom - and while in a fashionable and heeled shoes she looked beautiful, there was no denying that she looked _happy_ with a sword in her hand. And d'Eon, who loved his sister more even than the red-haired woman he currently courted, wanted her to be happy more than he wanted almost anything else, and knew Lia was never happier than when she felt free.

"You should pay attention!" Lia gloated as d'Eon stumbled and nearly tripped on the slippery surface of the snow. Somewhere behind him was the river, frozen over and silent. He didn't spare a glance over his shoulder, knowing that Lia would take whatever opening he gave her in that ruthless way of hers. She was a gentle soul deep down, but utterly merciless with a sword and even more so when fighting him - perhaps because she knew that he was one of the only people who would fight her seriously.

The two weapons clashed again and again in quick succession, and slowly but surely d'Eon was driven back. Typical of his sister, Lia strove to quicken her attacks further and lend them more force, sensing that she now had the better of him and that in order to order to beat him, she would have to finish the bout soon or else be the first to tire because of the natural advantage d'Eon had over her in brute strength. Kept fully occupied in parrying her blows and attempting to find an opening of his own with which to slip past, d'Eon did not hear the ground cracking underfoot, warning him of rapidly thinning ice. As Lia gave one great surge to push him back still further, d'Eon was forced to take heavy steps on the heel so that he would not overbalance. The ice could no longer take the weight, and gave one last threatening crack before opening up underneath him. D'Eon now found himself up to the neck in piercing cold water, floundering and trying to grip onto something while the weight of his clothing and sword tried to drag him down.

"D'Eon!"

He threw up his sword and it landed with a clatter a few feet away, leaving his hands free to try and bodily haul himself out of the water. But the ice was unforgiving - muscles already stiffening and sapped of strength, the ice simply broke off in hands growing number by the moment. Lia was forced to retreat hurriedly back from where she had been trying to help pull d'Eon up, or else fall in the water herself.

"Lia... go get help-!"

"Idiot! If I run to get help you'll be under the water by the time I could get back!" By the tone of her voice she was trying not to panic, and masking her fear with anger. "Just... oh, I know!" She picked up her sword from where she had dropped it and quickly sheathed it. Getting as close as she could d'Eon without cracking more ice, she held out the sword hilt-first, gripping the sheathed end in her hands. "Hurry up, grab it!"

Clumsily, coercing shaking arms to obey, d'Eon reached out and gripped the hilt as hard as he could.

"Ready? Just hold on tight..." Lia heaved, muttering curses under her breath as she did so more to keep herself calm than anything else. D'Eon was dragged up to his waist before more ice cracked under his chest, and rather than drag Lia in after him he let go of the sword. He saw Lia topple backwards before he went back under, and this time the water claimed him completely. By the time his head surfaced Lia was on her feet again, this time cursing loudly enough for all to hear. "I swear if you drown or freeze to death I'll never forgive you, d'Eon de Beaumont! Now grab on again and this time _don't let go!_"

She was more desperate now, and d'Eon was cold and tired enough to wonder about making Lia run for help despite her argument, so that at least his body might be rescued and given proper burial. Voice shaking, he began to whisper: "Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name-"

"Don't you dare! Don't you even think about it! Shut up and grab on right now!" It would have been almost funny to see Lia, in effect, throwing a temper tantrum if the situation hadn't been so vital. He reached out once more, feeling the ache in his arms more pronounced as his muscles stretched to meet the hilt again. "Alright, I'm about to pull. Do you have it?" Lia waited for d'Eon to nod before she pulled back, this time more carefully. Little by little, d'Eon was inched out of the water until finally only his legs, now limp and useless, were dangling out in the river behind him. Lia dropped the sword and rushed forwards, dragging her brother the rest of the way out herself as fast as she could. D'Eon could only lean heavily on her for support as she pulled him completely clear of the water and ice, and vow that he would never again suffer a negative remark about Lia's unfeminine habits which had now most likely saved his life. He shook uncontrollably and let Lia fuss over him as she would, removing wet tunic and replacing it with her own.

"How the hell am I supposed to carry you all the way back..."

"M-master Teillagory-"

"Well he's not here, there's simply no choice but to-"

"No! I m-mean he's c-coming..."

Lia whipped around, surprised and relieved. Sure enough there was a dark figure running toward them, and the clear air let Lia see the trademark feathered hat before she saw his face. He shouted something that neither sibling could make out, but which was probably a reprimand at the two of them for being so careless as to get into such a situation in the first place. Reaching them finally and not puffing at all in spite of his age, he proceeded to bark out orders that Lia instinctively jumped to obey. "Tale his right shoulder, I'll take the left. We've got to get his body temperature back up quickly, so look sharp - there's no time to lose." D'Eon tried to say something, perhaps apologize for his helplessness, but Teillagory interrupted. "Don't talk - conserve your strength, young d'Eon. I'll get you inside and warmed up before you two can start explaining what utter fools you've been." He, too, masked his concern behind an angry tone. It was of comfort to d'Eon, however, who was glad to hear the familiar way of being addressed. The landscape blurred before his eyes, and time alternately lagged past and sped up. By the time it had gotten back to normal, he found himself indoors and seated in front of a fire, warming up very gradually so that it took some minutes for him to stop shaking, and then more time before his arms felt strong enough to move to rub each other and bring back some circulation.

Teillagory gave a small grunt of approval, his manner still brisk but feeling ultimately glad to see d'Eon coming back to himself. Tea was placed before him, only slightly steaming in the cup.

"It's only lukewarm!" Lia protested.

"Any hotter and it would only burn him. One step at a time, Lia, so be patient." He watched d'Eon carefully, noting the colour returning to his student's face and the way his breath quietened. "Good", he said, and strode abruptly out the door without further ado. "I'm going out to get a doctor", he said. "No, don't complain, d'Eon; you've only yourself to blame. Lia, watch over him until I return. And for God's sake, stay inside - don't even move. I'll be as quickly as possible."

The door shut behind him and d'Eon turned to look at Lia. She was paler than he was, although not from the cold. "God, d'Eon, I'm so sorry..."

"It's alright. In any case, I'm fine."

"But to cut it so close... you forgive easily enough - maybe too easily. But do you think Teillagory will forgive me for what I've done, ever? I almost killed you."

"_We_ almost killed me. It was my fault as much as it was yours." He held the cup between his hands, feeling with relief the almost painful seeping of warmth into his skin. "It's funny though, isn't it?"

"What is?"

He smiled. "You saved me by your sword. 'Those who live by the sword, die by the sword', right? Not this time, I guess."

Lia rose an eyebrow. "You've got a strange sense of humor, brother." Then she sobered again, looking pensive. "Still... that was too close a call. Next time, it's definitely your turn to rescue me."

"Me, rescue you? I doubt that - you've never needed rescuing from anything your entire life."

"I know, but..." She bit her lip and wouldn't look at him.

"Lia?"

"I just have this feeling. I don't know, maybe it's just because of what happened today, but even so... even so, I can't shake the feeling that you'll be the one to rescue me, one day."

"You're the type of person that rescues everyone else, not the other way around." The fact that d'Eon had so narrowly escaped a watery grave made him more light-hearted than usual, but Lia did not share his euphoria.

"Promise me one thing, then, even if you don't take it seriously for now. If I ever do need rescuing, you're the one that has to do it."

"Of course I would, but-"

"Promise me!"

D'Eon sat back, bewildered. He had never heard Lia sound so urgent before, not when he himself tended to be the more formal and solemn of the two of them. Nonetheless, he couldn't say no when she looked at him like that, so earnest. "I promise", he said, taking her hand.

She blinked and shook her head as if clearing it. "Your hand is freezing!" she said, as if she had said nothing out of the ordinary only a moment ago, and gently rubbed life back into it.

D'Eon allowed the doctor to check him over more throughly when Teillagory got back, and bit back his discomfit at being poked and prodded and spoken to as if he were still a child; one look at his teacher told him that he would find no sympathy from that quarter. Lia, meanwhile, kept wisely silent. Even after the doctor had gone and everything had been explained to Teillagory's satisfaction, neither sibling was inclined to say anything more, even to each other, about what had been spoken of between them.

Only two years later would the memory come back to d'Eon to haunt him.


End file.
